Blue's Clues: Blue, Periwinkle, and Dora's Playtime/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Clues: Blue, Periwinkle, and Dora's Playtime. *(Blue's Clues Logo/Book Opens) *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve!, Is That You?, It Is?, Great!, Could You Help Me Find Blue? *Children: There She Is! *Steve: Thanks!, Come On! *Shovel and Pail: Hi, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hello!) *Periwinkle: (Laughs) *Magenta: (Barks) *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Enters The Doggy Door) *(Door Opens) *Steve: Hi!, I'm So Glad You're Here!, Come On In!, Today, Blue and Periwinkle Have A New Best Friend to Play With!, Her Name is Dora!, Do You Wanna See Them?, Oh!, Good!, Come On!, Hey, Blue!, Periwinkle!, Dora!, Look Who's Here! *Blue: (Barks Hi!) *Periwinkle: Hello, There! *Dora: Hola! *Steve: You See?, They're Best Friends!, and They're Having A Playdate Together!, You Wanna Join Them?, Great! *Periwinkle: Hey, Steve!, On Our Playdate, We Can Play Anything in Our Imagination! *Steve: Yeah!, That's Right, Periwinkle! *Dora: That's Why Me, Blue, and Periwinkle are Going to Play! *Steve: Cool!, But, What are You Guys Going to Play Today? *Dora: Do You Know, Periwinkle? *Periwinkle: I Don't Know! *Steve: Oh!, Well, Why Don't We Ask Blue! *Dora: Great Idea! *Steve: Hey, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Yeah?) *Steve: What are You, Periwinkle, and Dora Wanna Play? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Great Idea!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue, Periwinkle, and Dora are Going to Play!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues!, Hey!, How Should We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Periwinkle: Hey!, I Have an Idea!, I, The Amazing Periwinkle, Will Make This Pawprint Disappear!, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *(Pawprint disappears) *Steve: Wow, Periwinkle!, That Was A Cool Trick! *Periwinkle: Thanks, Steve! *Steve: You're Welcome!, Hey!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Sidetable!, Blue, Periwinkle, and Dora are Having A Playdate Together! *Sidetable: Cool!, I Bet They're Gonna Have Lots of Fun! *Steve: I Think So, Too! *Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Children: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Steve and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Steve and Blue: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook. *Steve and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do!, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *Steve and Blue: (Singing) Think..., Think..., Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So, Are You Ready To Look For Blue's Clues So We Can Figure Out What Blue, Periwinkle, and Dora are Going to Play?, Great!, Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Blue: (Barks) *Child: That Way! *Steve: That Way!, Thanks!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: You See A Clue?, Where? *Child: In The Felt Frame! *Steve: In The Felt Frame?, Oh!, There It Is!, Our First Clue is on These Pets!, They Look Like A Guinea Pig, A Turtle, and A Duck!, You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So..., These Pets., So, First Let's Draw A Guinea Pig..., A Turtle..., and A Duck!, There, Pets. So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Blue, Periwinkle, and Dora are Going to Play. And Our First Clue is These Pets!, So What Could Blue, Periwinkle, and Dora Wanna Play With These Pets?, Oh!, That Could Be It!, Let's Keep On Looking for 2 More Clues and See. *Periwinkle: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus! *Steve: Sounds Like Periwinkle!, I Wonder What He, Blue, and Dora are Playing!, Come On! *Blue: (Barks Wow!) *Steve: Hi!, What's Going On? *Dora: Periwinkle's Having A Magic Show! *Periwinkle: And I'm Going to Do My Best Tricks of All! *Steve: Cool!, Do You Wanna See Periwinkle Do His Tricks?, Great!, Let's Watch! *Periwinkle: My First Trick is to Make This Water Disappear from This Cup!, To Make The Water Disappear, We Have to Say My Magic Words!, Say "Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus!" *Steve: Say The Magic Words With Us! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:2019 Category:Transcripts